The Voice of Sauron
by Frodo'sHeir89
Summary: The Voice of Sauron is calling to me...I can feel it in the weight of the Ring....calling...Sauron is becoming a part of me...I can feel his mind in me...OneShot unless you want more! Read and review!


Hope is lost…..

_Ash nazg durbatuluk…_

The hideous thing around my neck is pulling me towards hell…

_Ash nazg gimbatul…_

His voice whispers to me in the darkness…

_Ash nazg thrakauluk…_

He calls me towards the Tower…

_Burzum-ishi krimpatul…_

All hope is lost…

The mountain is so far. With every step I take the Ring is heavier. And now that I am in his Lands, His Voice is even louder…clearer in my head…

_Ash nazg durbatuluk……_

Sometimes His voice is gentle…..whispering to me like a lover. He tells me to put it on. He tells me to bring it to Him. I try not to listen. I drive the voice out of my head…but he is not so easily driven out…

When I try to get rid of Him, His Voice booms loud in my ears. He is no longer beckoning me. He is threatening me. He shows me visions of the Shire burning along with Bag end. He shows Sam, Merry, and Pippin's bodies lying lifeless on the ground with spears through their spines. He shows me what will come if I do not obey. And sometimes…..sometimes I give in…..

When the Ring gets too heavy I give in to His calling. I reach for the Ring to put it on. I feel its strong magnetism to my finger pulling me, calling me….and I listen. I listen to His lies, His deceit. And for a small second, I _am_ Sauron. I feel His power, His malice, and his cruelty. His mind becomes mine, and my mind becomes His. We are one when I do not resist His call.

I have gone so far as to be able to see from the Tower in which His eye looks out. And I see Him with his army at the Black Gate. I see Aragorn and Gimli and Legolas. And when I see through His eye, I hate all that I see. I hate _them_. I hate ALL, even those who fight for Him. And then my own kind returns and I return back to the Mountain and the heat and the cold…I _feel_ again…I feel the burden around my neck and I feel Sam carrying me up the mountain's side.

I look up and see the Great Eye watching me, and he calls to me again, and again…I am too tired to resist…too tired to fight off His calling. All is dark and when I awake I am looking out at the fiery lava far below me with the Ring stretched out in front of me, hanging by its chain. The scar around my neck burns as hot as the fire about me. I hear Sam's voice, telling me to throw it in. But I return no call. No answer…

I stare at the Ring…

It's calling to me again…lovingly…

It's so beautiful…so wonderful…

My eyes unfocus and I surrender to the Voice of the Ring. I turn to face Sam, his face growing pale. I am in a daze, my fist clutching the Ring's chain, my eyes suddenly narrowing. The Power of the Ring overwhelms me. With a quick move I break the Ring's chain, holding the Ring between my thumb and forefinger.

Sam looks at me, bewildered. He says something, but all I hear is the voice calling to me from the Shadows.

Ash nazg durbatuluk, Ash nazg durbatuluk, Ash nazg durbatuluk…

One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to Rule them _all_…

"The Ring is _mine_…"

I fall to the Power of the Ring as Sam cries in disbelief. I slip it on and all the world turns dark. The images are jumbled…everything is unclear…but I have it…finally I have it…the Ring is _mine_ at last…

What was the sense in resisting? I have Power now…yes…Power…the Ring…_Precious_…….

_Shadows fall shadowing your face_

_All is darkened in this place_

_You struggle for life, but life has now left_

_You feel as though every one is your last breath_

_You're holding onto something not even I understand_

_You're not made for a journey across the distant lands_

_But still you keep on going, as the pain tears you apart_

_And even the life is failing your beating heart_

_This task is your own we certainly know_

_But we hear your breathing laboring…slowing…_

_You can't recall the taste of the rain_

_Or the feel of it on your chest_

_You can't even remember_

_Why your on this very quest_

_Your legs move mechanically to the distant mountain calling_

_But all the while you feel yourself forever slowly falling_

_You collapse about a million times under its heavy weight_

_And soon enough all the world will be resting with your own Fate._

_Frodo's Heir..... Please Read and Review _


End file.
